


Vulpix Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Vulpix Sneeze

It was a warm, sunny day in the Safari Zone, where many Pokemon were living. It was also one of the first few days of spring, so there was a good amount of pollen filling the air. The increasing amount of sunlight caused the Grass-type Pokemon to become much stronger, and they would release as much pollen as their bodies could produce. However, some of the Pokemon were allergic to the pollen, and one of which was a wild Vulpix. And she had it worse than any other Pokemon in the Safari Zone.

"Ah... haaaah..." Vulpix could feel her breath hitching as she tilted her neck back, her nose twitching, her nostrils flaring up. It felt like her nose got itchier and more tickly with every inhale she took. "Heeeeeeeh..."

"HaaaaaaaaAAAAHHH--" Vulpix tilted her neck as far back as she could, and then shot it forward as she exploded. "CHHHHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

As she released the sneeze, a good amount of fire blasted from her mouth. The flames burned through the grass in front of her once it had made it to the ground. The Vulpix recovered from her sneeze, groaned and shook her head.

The pollen was the only thing she disliked about spring. If even a little of it landed on her nose, it would make her need to sneeze. If she were to smell a flower, no matter how little pollen it happened to contain, she would sneeze from that as well. However, she loved flowers and would frequently try to smell them, even though every single time she tried, she would need to sneeze.

It wasn't just her severe allergies that made her sneeze, but the fact that her nose was extremely sensitive. Almost any possible thing in existence could make her sneeze. The fact that fire would spurt from her mouth and nose whenever she released a sneeze only made it worse. As she was a Fire-type Pokemon, it was quite hard to sneeze without expelling fire, although she had tried to do that several times before.

A short time after Vulpix had recovered from her sneeze, the Fox Pokemon noticed an unusual-looking "flower" in the ground close to her. She walked over to it, bent down to it and gave a couple of sniffs. Just then, the flower wiggled and then jumped upward, revealing that it was belonging to a Vileplume.

Vulpix winced and backed up a few steps, looking embarrassed. However, the Vileplume wasn't angry at her, or at least, he didn't appear to be. He playfully released his pollen from his flower, causing the dangerously sneezy yellow powder to fill the air.

Vulpix's eyes widened completely, and her pupils shrunk dramatically until they could barely be seen. Her nose appeared to freeze for a few seconds as a chill ran down her spine. Then, her nose turned red and started to quiver, and her nostrils began to flare up. Her eyelids fell halfway, and her breath hitched.

"Haaaah..." Vulpix tilted her neck back slightly as she inhaled. Just being in the presence of the pollen around her was irritating her nose. "Ehhhh... Heeeeeh..."

The Vulpix gave a deep sniffle, trying to stop herself from sneezing, but when she sniffed, she inhaled some of the pollen around her. Her nostrils could only twitch and flare even more as they felt the pollen entering them. She continued to inhale, her pre-sneeze breaths sounding much louder than they had been.

"AAAAAAAAAAH... HEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH...!" Vulpix tilted her neck farther and farther back. This was going to be a big one, and she could tell that she just couldn't hold it in. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH--!"

The Vileplume looked on in curiosity, not appearing concerned for Vulpix's sneezy state. Presumably, he didn't even know what was going on. A few moments later, the Vulpix stood up on her hind legs and gave a final gigantic inhale...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSHHHHHHHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Vulpix finally released her sneeze, shooting her neck forwards as a huge amount of fire came blasting out of her mouth. The flames landed right onto Vileplume, burning him until he was covered in soot. He fell over, twitching slightly. But that wasn't enough to satisfy Vulpix's poor nose. She looked like she was about to enter a sneezing fit.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Vulpix released another huge and powerful sneeze, sending more fire out of her mouth. The fire landed on a couple of flowers in the ground and proceeded to burn them up. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETSHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" The flames following the next sneeze hit a patch of grass close to her, burning it up.

"Aaaaaaaah... ATCHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The fire from the third sneeze was aimed at a nearby Caterpie, which hastily crawled out of the way to avoid getting burnt. "HACHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  The fire from the fourth sneeze was fired up at the sky, burning a passing Beedrill to a crisp. It dropped to the ground, motionless.

"Eeeeeh... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH..." Vulpix was about to release a final sneeze. The Vileplume weakly crawled out of the way, trying to avoid getting charred again. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The fifth and last sneeze in the fit expelled a good amount of mucus from Vulpix's nose, in addition to expelling fire from her mouth. The last amount of fire that she expelled landed right onto an unsuspecting Raichu. After the flames had passed, the Raichu was charred black, and he fell over.

Vulpix recovered from her sneezing fit, but her nose had a deep red tinge around it, and mucus was pouring out of her nostrils. She sniffled loudly, and brought up a front paw to rub her nose. She looked over at the Vileplume that she had burned with one of her sneezes.

"Oh, my..." she said to herself as she continued to rub her nose. "I'm so sorry. I'm allergic to pollen..."

"I'm... sorry, too..." the Vileplume managed to say, but this was all that he could say.

Still looking embarrassed, Vulpix decided to walk away, still sniffling a few times as she did. She was completely embarrassed from the sneezing fit that she had just gone through, but the damage she had done to the Safari Zone and some of its inhabitants was probably more embarrassing.

Just then, she felt something land on her nose, and she immediately focused her eyes on the end of her snout. A single feather from a Pidgey had landed on her nose, and it tickled, a lot. Her nose had become even more sensitive due to her sneezing fit, so she sneezed almost immediately.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH-- TSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The flames expelled with this sneeze burned right through the feather, causing all of the fluffy strands on it to disintegrate. Vulpix then proceeded to sneeze again due to her sensitive nose. "Huuuuuuh... HUUUUUUUUUUUTSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Ugh..." Vulpix immediately raised her paw back to her dripping nose and rubbed it repeatedly, sniffling several times as she did. She sat down on the ground, taking a large leaf from it and wiping her nose with it. It was the closest to a tissue she could use, but even with this, her nose continued to run. So she kept sniffling and wiping her nose until it stopped running naturally. A small amount of tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ugh, every year with this..." She removed the leaf to wipe her eyes with her paw, but then noticed her nose was still running. She went straight back to wiping it with the leaf, sighing to herself in dismay.

"At least I'll only have it until summer begins, if I'm lucky."


End file.
